


Paradise Found

by MackenzieW



Series: I Never Want to Go Home Again [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Hawaiian vacation, OQ on Holidays Week, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: When Regina breaks her leg on the first day of her family's Hawaiian vacation, she figures it's all over for her. However, she meets someone who proves that it's really just beginning.





	Paradise Found

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt 34. Regina breaks her leg during her holidays with her parents and sister and is forced to stay behind while they are out visiting. One day she decides to get out to get some fresh air and ends up running into a certain British boy with deep dimples and ocean blue eyes.**

           “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay with you, sweetheart?” Daddy asked, guilt and concern in his eyes.

            Regina shook her head. “It’s okay, Daddy. No one else should have a lousy vacation because of me.”

            “Good call,” Zelena said, smirking as she leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed. “Honestly, Regina, only you would break your leg on the first day of vacation.”

            Daddy glared at her. “Be nice to your sister. It would’ve been you if she hadn’t pushed you out of the way.”

            Zelena lowered her arms and her smirk faded away. She sounded contrite as she said: “Sorry, Regina. I do owe you.”

            “Don’t worry. I’ll come up with a way for you to pay me back,” Regina told her.

            Mother entered the room, placing a glass of water and a cell phone near Regina. “If you need anything, give us a call. Or call the front desk.”

            “Front desk is probably a better bet,” Zelena advised. “I doubt we’ll be able to race down the side of a volcano to help you.”

            “I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Regina assured her family. “Have fun and take lots of pictures.”

            Mother hugged her. “You try to have fun too. I know your mobility is limited but it doesn’t mean you have to be trapped in this room.”

            She stood and walked out with Daddy and Zelena. Regina heard the door close and sighed as she leaned back on the couch. She glared at the large white cast covering her right foot and leg, cursing the fact she had pushed Zelena out of the way before the ground had given out. It had been a short fall but she had landed wrong on her leg, requiring a visit to the emergency room. Hours later, she left in a wheelchair with the cast and the pair of crutches resting against the wall next to the couch.

            The hotel had upgraded them to a villa and were comping all their meals in hopes that the family didn’t sue. Mother and Daddy, both lawyers, debated it still but Regina doubted they would make a decision before they went home. For now, she was going to enjoy their nice villa and room service since she couldn’t enjoy anything else Hawaii had to offer.

            Picking up the remote, she turned on the TV and settled in for another morning of movies.

* * *

            Lunch time rolled around and Regina’s stomach growled. She muted the TV as the credits rolled, reaching for the phone to call for room service. Her hand hovered over it though as she considered another option. It wasn’t too far to the main building where a casual restaurant was located and she believed she could hobble there on her crutches. She could use some fresh air and sunshine.

            Regina managed to stand but she felt like a flamingo as she balanced on one foot. She reached for her crutches and once they were in place, she slowly made her way to the door. After grabbing her phone and then her purse, Regina made sure she had her key before she exited into the hot, bright Hawaiian sunshine. She started to walk slowly down the path that led to the main building.

            The going was slow and Regina regretted her decision not to just order room service as beads of sweat began to roll down her face. Her clothes started to stick to her and she felt gross. She wouldn’t be able to just jump into the shower when she got back to her room and once again, she cursed her cast.

            Her crutches hit an uneven patch in the path, causing her to lose her balance. She felt herself falling, bracing herself for more pain and another trip to the hospital. The episode of the Brady Bunch where they go to Hawaii and Peter finds the cursed Tiki necklace flashed in her mind and she wondered what cursed object she had encountered as she closed her eyes.

            “Watch out!” Strong arms caught her before she hit the ground and righted her.

            Her adrenaline rush started to die down but her heart continued to pound as the strong arms stayed wrapped around her. They pressed her to a firm and decidedly male chest. She was enveloped by the smell of seas air, sunscreen and hints of pine as puffs of warm air hit the back of her neck. It sent a tingle down her spine.

            “Are you okay?” her rescuer asked, revealing he was British.

            “Uh, yeah,” she said, feeling a bit dazed. She then pushed out of his arms, steadying herself on her crutches.

            She felt his eyes on her as well as the heat still radiating off him. His tone was light and teasing as he said: “It’s usually customary to thank someone for saving your life.”

            Though he wasn’t being critical, she still bristled at his words. She raised her head as she snapped: “My life was hardly in danger. I just would’ve…”

            Her voice died as she caught sight of her rescuer. He was taller than her but appeared to be close to her age. She let her eyes rake over his toned chest and arms before reaching his green swimming trunks. Going back up his body, her heart skipped a beat at how blue his eyes were—almost rivaling the ocean surrounding Hawaii. With his blond hair, he almost looked like a stereotypical surfer though he didn’t have a board with him. He smiled at her, revealing dimples that made her weak at the knees.

            “You just would’ve…?” he prompted, reminding her she had left her thought unfinished.

            She felt as if she had just woken up from a daydream and scowled at him. “I just would’ve gotten a few scratches. Maybe a bruise. No big deal.”

            He tilted his head before shrugging. “Okay, but I still think the phrase you’re looking for is ‘thank you’.”

            “Fine. Thank you,” she said, putting as much disdain in the two words as possible. She started to turn from him. “Now, if you excuse me, I was on my way to the main building.”

            She moved away from him, wishing she could go faster but the crutches slowed her down. Regina could also feel him follow her and her heart sped up, wondering if she had been rescued by a boy who had fixated on her. Would he feel that he deserved to be “thanked” by her—either with a kiss or even sex? It was stupid to tell him where she was going. She started to formulate a plan to use one of her crutches as a weapon and took solace in the fact that she was in the middle of a busy resort. If she screamed, someone would come running.

            “What are you going to do at the main building?” he asked, breaking the silence between them.

            “None of your business,” she snapped. “Why are you following me?”

            “I was heading to the main building when I caught you. My room is there,” he explained.

            It sounded like a reasonable explanation but her guard was still raised. “Do you have to follow me?”

            “Unfortunately, yes,” he replied. “This is the only path to the building, it’s very narrow and right now, you’re taking up a lot of space with your crutches.”

            She pressed her lips together, annoyed by him. “Fine. Just don’t get in my way.”

            “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he replied as sarcastically as possible.

            It took several more minutes, during which time he didn’t talk to her or try to touch her in anyway. He kept his distance from her until the path opened as they approached the building. At that point, he went around her and held the door open for her. Grinning, he bowed. “After you, milady.”

            “Very funny,” she said, glaring at him. She then added scornfully: “Thank you.”

            “See? Was that so hard?” he asked, ignoring her tone it seemed.

            She rolled her eyes as she limped into the building. The air conditioning washed over her and she shivered a bit as her sweat started to cool. It was refreshing and she was glad to be inside again.

            Her rescuer closed the door as he stepped into the lobby. He stepped closer to her. “You okay?”

            “Yes,” she replied, glaring at him. “I’m not some helpless damsel and you are not my white knight. I can take care of myself.”

            He held up his hands. “Fine. I was just trying to be helpful, but if you don’t want it, I’ll just head to my room. Have a good afternoon.”

            She watched as he walked through the lobby to the elevator bank. He pressed a button and as he waited for an elevator, he caught her watching him. He gave her a wave and she rolled her eyes, huffing as she headed toward the restaurant.

            The staff recognized her and she was quickly seated at a table of her choose. She opted to sit inside but by the window, admiring the view of the beach from it. Regina wished she could go there but her cast kept her from doing that. So she could only admire it from afar as she also perused the menu.

            “Is this seat taken?” a familiar voice asked.

            She bit back a groan as she looked up, spotting her rescuer leaning against the chair across from her. He had changed out of his bathing suit and wore a green polo shirt with khaki shorts. He grinned at her, his eyes shining with mirth.

            “You are not sitting with me,” she said, annoyed with the whole scenario.

            “Come on,” he said. “I saved your life.”

            She slammed the menu closed and glared at him. “And what? I owe you? Because you kept me from faceplanting on the gravel? I owe you nothing. Just leave me alone. Okay?”

            His demeanor changed and his bravado melted away. He backed away from the chair, hands up as regret filled his eyes. When he spoke, he sounded genuinely contrite. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you think you really owed me. I was just teasing…I’m sorry I offended you. I haven’t seen many other teens here and I liked how sassy you were. I thought we could hang out but I see I went about it wrong. So I’ll just leave you alone. Sorry to bother you. Enjoy your meal and your vacation.”

            He turned and started to walk away as something tugged on her heartstrings. She realized that she hadn’t put her best foot forward, embarrassed by her cast and how clumsy she had been. He didn’t deserve a lot of the vitriol she had thrown at him.

            “Wait,” she called after him. He paused, glancing over his shoulder at her. She motioned to the seat. “You can join me.”

            He hesitated. “I don’t want you to feel guilty or really like you owe me. You don’t. I just wanted to keep you from falling. I didn’t expect anything else. I swear.”

            “I know. And I’m not asking because I feel guilty or like owe you. You’re right. There aren’t many teens around here and my family is off exploring a volcano. I could use some company,” she said, still motioning to the seat.

            He bit his lip before walking over and taking it. “My parents are off doing some couples’ thing. This is something of a second honeymoon for them rather than a family vacation so I’ve been kind of a third wheel.”

            “Why did they bring you then?” she asked before grimacing, hearing how it sounded. “Sorry, I don’t meant to be rude…”

            He shook his head. “No, you’re not. It’s a question I’ve asked myself as well. I think they meant it to be a family vacation and then the romance of the setting got to them and planned changed. I usually just spend my time on the beach.”

            “Lucky,” she said, scrunching her nose as she looked down at her cast.

            He glanced at it too. “What happened?”

            “We were exploring after arriving when I noticed the ground underneath us was unstable. I pushed my sister out of the way but couldn’t get away fast enough. The ground gave and I fell, breaking my leg,” she said, sipping at the water on the table. “Some way to begin a tropical vacation.”

            “Ouch,” he said, grimacing. “I am so sorry.”

            She shrugged. “I’m dealing with it. Besides, it’s better that it’s not my sister. She would’ve made us all as miserable as her if she was the one in the cast.”

            “Lovely,” he said. “Older or younger?”

            “Believe it or not, older,” she replied, smiling. “She’s just…Zelena.”

            It was the best way to describe her and it made him laugh. His eyes widened and he held out his hand. “How rude of me! Robin Locksley, at your service.”

            “Regina Mills,” she said, shaking his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

            “The pleasure is all mine,” he replied, once again revealing his dimples as he smiled.

            A waiter approached them and handed Robin a menu, taking their drink orders. As they debated what they would eat, Regina decided that she was glad she gave Robin a second chance. Maybe the vacation wouldn’t be a complete washout after all.

* * *

            Robin and Regina spent the rest of the afternoon together. They found various things to do around the hotel, starting with a tour where a hotel staff member explained all the different flora planted around the resort. After that, they found an arts and crafts session where they learned how to make leis. Robin whispered something to the instructor, who smiled happily as she gave him a big red silk flower with a yellow plastic pistil. He brought to Regina, tucking it behind her right ear. “Beautiful,” he said.

            She blushed, unsure if he meant the flower or her. “Thank you.”

            He then brought her to the beach, keeping her away from the water so her cast didn’t get wet but getting her close enough to enjoy looking out over the water. Robin sat next to her on a stone wall, her crutches resting on the other side. They watched the waves roll in as the sun sparkled on the water, talking about their lives back home. She learned he was from Nottingham in England and that he admired Robin Hood, even taking up archery to be more like his idol. He wanted to grow up to do something to help others, though he wasn’t quite sure what that would be just yet.

            Regina told him about the little town in Maine she called home—Storybrooke—and her beloved horse Rocinante. Her chest puffed out with pride as she talked about being an equestrienne and all the ribbons she had won with Rocinante. Robin was impressed and asked if she wanted to be a professional equestrienne when she grew up but she told him she wanted to be a lawyer like her parents, only she wanted to be an advocate for children.

            As they quizzed each other about likes and dislikes, Regina’s phone buzzed. She picked it up and saw that her mother had texted her. “My family is on the way back from the volcano,” she said. “I should probably go back to our villa.”

            “Villa?” he asked, letting out a low whistle. “Nice.”

            “It’s courtesy of the hotel because of…” She trailed off as she pointed to the cast.

            He nodded before checking his watch. “I should get back myself. My parents like to pretend this is still a family vacation at dinner.”

            “Thank you for a great afternoon, Robin,” she said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. “And thank you for saving my life.”

            Robin chuckled. “Any time, milady. I hope to see you around.”

            “I hope so too,” she said, picking up her crutches. He waited until she was all ready to go before standing, walking with her back to the path. They parted ways there—him heading to the right and back to the main building while she went left toward the villas. She really did hope she saw him again. It would make everything about the vacation bearable.

* * *

            Mother and Daddy were glad to hear that Regina had made a new friend and hadn’t spent the entire day in the villa. They then surprised both her and Zelena with reservations to a luau that night. Mother helped Regina take a sponge bath and Zelena helped her dress, both wearing halter maxi dresses with floral designs. Zelena’s was green and Regina’s red, allowing her to wear the flower Robin had given her behind her right ear after she had pulled her dark hair into a bun. She loved her appearance and didn’t even mind the crutches.

            They got to the area where the luau was held and were shown to their table, being informed that they would be sitting with another family. Daddy kept his arm on Regina, making sure to put enough space between her dress and the bon fire that roared in the center of the area. When they got to the table, he pulled out a chair for her and the server took her crutches to put them nearby but out of the way.

            Not long after they were seated, their table mates arrived. A man and woman about her parents’ age approached the table. Both had blond hair and blue eyes, making them look very familiar to Regina. He wore a blue Hawaiian shirt with a pair of khakis and she wore a pink sundress with a white flower tucked behind her left ear. Trailing behind them was their son and Regina’s heart skipped a beat as she took him in, now dressed in a button-down blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a pair of khakis.

            “Robin?” she asked, happy to see him.

            He paused, smiling when he saw her. “Well, hello, Regina. Fancy meeting you here.”

            “So this is the Regina you spent the afternoon with,” his mother said, grinning. She turned to Regina. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

            “Well, we’re even happier to sit with you now that we know your son spent the day entertaining our daughter,” Daddy said, chuckling. “Welcome!”

            Robin’s parents introduced themselves—Michael and Catherine—before taking their seats. They arranged themselves so Robin could sit next to Regina, which thrilled her while making her blush.

            Zelena leaned over, hissing: “Why didn’t you mention Robin was a boy?”

            “It didn’t seem important,” Regina shot back in a whisper.

            Her sister gaped at her. “Not important? You spent all day with a hot British boy. That seems pretty important to me. Did you two kiss?”

            “No,” Regina answered, hoping Robin didn’t hear Zelena. She then hissed: “Shut. Up.”

            Zelena pulled back but took out her phone, typing a message. Regina’s phone buzzed and she sighed as she picked it up, seeing the message was that they were going to talk back in their room. She texted back okay before setting her phone down again.

            They all enjoyed the luau together, chatting over the food and admiring the traditional dances as well as the other performances put on for the tourists. As the night wore on, Regina hoped no one noticed how she blushed each time Robin’s arm brushed hers. If the intensity of Zelena’s glare was any indication, though, at least one person noticed.

            At the end of the luau, disappointment flooded Regina. She didn’t want to say good night to Robin just yet. It seemed he felt the same way because he asked: “Since Regina and I didn’t like the dessert, can we go get some ice cream together? Please?”

            The pineapple upside down cake had been too sweet for her liking so she had only taken a bit while Robin had only managed a few bites before deciding he didn’t like it either. This seemed to sway their parents, who both gave permission for them to do that. “Just make sure you walk Regina back to the villa,” Daddy said. “I don’t want her walking alone at night.”

            “I will, sir,” Robin said, glancing at Regina. He knew after that afternoon how she felt about being coddled but she grateful for the excuse to spend more time with him, so she didn’t protest her father’s condition.

            They walked to the little ice cream shop on the resort, deciding to split a sundae. Robin asked for a scoop of Rocky Road while she decided to indulge herself, ordering a scoop of Chunky Monkey. After getting their order, they grabbed two spoons and sat down to eat it.

            “I’m glad we got to see each other again,” he said.

            She smiled, nodding. “Me too. You’ve been the best part of this vacation so far.”

            “You’ve been the best part of my vacation too,” he replied, taking her hands in his.

            “Even when I was being a bitch to you?” she asked, feeling bad about how they started that afternoon.

            He shook his head. “I was kind of a jerk to you, so we’ll call it even. Okay?”

            “Okay,” she replied. She squeezed his hands as she caught sight of the time. “I don’t want to go back to the villa.”

            “I know. But I don’t want your father killing me because I kept you out all night,” he said.

            “He’s not the one you have to worry about it. It’s my mother,” she warned, reaching for her crutches. “Well, at least we’ll have to go slow.”

            He grinned. “Seems that cast finally has a good purpose. And we can take the long way back for extra time.”

            “I like that,” she said.

            They headed toward the villas, talking and laughing the entire time. Regina felt her stomach doing flips and she wondered if she was experiencing one of those summer romances she saw in movies all the time. She briefly wondered what would happen when their vacations came to an end and they all headed home before she decided not to focus on that. She would enjoy her time with Robin while she could and if all he remained was a sweet summer memory, then it would be one she always cherished.

            He paused as they reached the path that would lead right to Regina’s villa. She frowned. “Aren’t you going to walk me to my door?”

            “I am,” he said, “but I was hoping to do something first. Something I don’t think we want an audience for.”

            Her heart sped up as she asked: “What?”

            Robin stepped closer, cupping her face with his hand. “May I kiss you?”

            “Yes,” she whispered, leaning closer to him. He pressed his lips to hers and though the crutches made it a bit awkward, it was one of the best kisses she ever had.

            She pulled away but his lips chased hers, unable to get enough as they kept exchanging kisses in the moonlight. He licked his lips before pressing his forehead to hers. “May I see you tomorrow?”

            “Please,” she replied. “I want to spend every day with you.”

            “Done,” he answered, kissing her again.

            She smiled against his lips, deciding that the Tiki gods hadn’t cursed her but rather blessed her. If she hadn’t broken her leg, she never would’ve met Robin. And though she barely knew him twenty-four hours, she knew her life would’ve been all the poorer for it.

* * *

            Over a decade later, Regina returned to the resort. Once settled in the villa, Regina changed into a white sundress and slipped on a pair of red flats. She pulled the silk red flower Robin had given her their first day together from her luggage, having kept very good care of it over the years. Padding out to the living room, she smiled as she held it out to the man sitting on the couch. “Care to do the honors?”

            “Of course, milady.” He stood, tucking the red flower behind her left ear. “Are you ready for dinner, Mrs. Locksley?”

            “Almost,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed a kiss to his lips and he held her close as he returned it. Like he had during their first kiss, Robin chased her lips each time she pulled back and kept kissing her.

            She finally managed to pull away, taking his hand. “Come on, Mr. Locksley. We have a honeymoon to begin. And hopefully, no one breaks their leg this time.”

            “Hopefully,” he replied, lacing their fingers together. “I wouldn’t want you being saved by some Adonis and falling in love with him.”

            “You dork,” she said, giving him a playful shove as they left the villa.

            He laughed, holding her close. “And I’m all yours.”

            “Yes,” she replied, smiling at him fondly. “Just like I’m all yours. Despite the broken leg, that was the best vacation ever.”

            “Agreed,” he said.

            She rested her head on his shoulder, still smiling. All’s well that ends well, though this was hardly an ending. It was just the beginning of their next chapter and she couldn’t wait to see what marriage had in store for them.


End file.
